deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser VS Darth Sidious
Description Two Tyrannical Rulers who have mastered Sorcery fight who is the Ultimate ruler ! Interlude Wiz: Tyrannical Rulers always ruling with an Iron Fist and conspiring to take over the world Boomstick: And these two are masters of Sorcery and Prefer to let their minions Do their dirty work like Bowser the Koopa King Wiz: And Darth Sidious the Ruler of the Galactic Empire Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out would win a Death Battle ! ' Bowser Wiz: Bowser is the Koopa king and the arch-nemesis to Mario '''Boomstick: Bowser's past is a total mystery no knowledge is given on his childhood or even his early adult life' Wiz: All that's known is that he's trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and take Princess Peach as his wife simple as that Boomstick: And he also enslaved the Toads and turned them into bricks Wait that means Mario's a murderer ' Wiz: Yeah.. We you put it like that - anyway back to the subject '''Boomstick: Bowser's primary ability is that he is able to shoot fireballs at Opponents that really hurt upon impact also he can continually breathe fire for about 20 seconds ' Wiz: Bowser also has Super Strength , Speed and agility able to lift trains and castles easily '''Boomstick: Bowser can cause a minor shock wave with the Bowser Bomb a ground pound and spin enemies in the air and give them a friendly bellyflop to the face Ouch that must be painful Wiz: Bowser can spin around in his spiky shell for defence and rapidly bite enemies with the Koopa Klaw Boomstick: Bowser also is a master of dark magic and toss items around with telkenisis and shoot blasts of it at foes he can also use his magic to turn into his deadly form Giga Bowser and Beefed up more deadly version of the king ''' Wiz: But this transformation can only last 15 seconds but Bowser also can transform into Dry Bowser which is his freakin' bones but Bowser is extremely fragile and breakable in this form he prefers not to use it '''Boomstick: Bowser has Captured peach more times than you put on the TV survived being one shot by Walugi , survived the vacuum of space and was knocked back to the moon by Daisy with a single punch Wiz: But Bowser isn't one for master plans he prefers to run into a fight head first rather than coming up with a plan of action first which has made him lose to Mario tonnes of times Boomstick: However Bowser is still one deadly turtle you wouldn't want to annoy! Bowser: Hey, guess what, Mario! Breathe a sigh of relief, because it'll be your last! Know why?! Because this is finally the end! THE END OF YOU! Darth Sidious Wiz: Darth Sidious was the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and a Master of the Dark side Boomstick: But when he was younger he was a simple diplomat named Palpatine but was Seduced to the Dark side by his Master Darth Plaguies and butechred his entire family what a nice guy Wiz: Darth Plaguies trained Palpatine in the Dark arts while secretly backing his rise to power eventually dubbing Palpatine Darth Sidious Boomstick: Senator Palpatine was declared chancellor following the Naboo Crisis and butchered his old Master in the process wow this guy is super nice !! Wiz: Palpatine was acting as Chancellor while also leading the enemy Separatists as Darth Sidious secretly forming his plans for Galactic domination and having his work carried out for him by his second apprentice Count Dooku Boomstick: However following a devastating conflict called the Clone wars Sidious had the troubled Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker kill Dooku and Eventually corrupted him turning him to the Dark side as Darth Vader ' Wiz: Sidious then turned the Republic into the Galactic Empire ruling it from behind the scenes for over two decades until he was finally killed by Vader destroying the Sith once and for all '''Boomstick: Sidious was a master of the Dark arts he was adapt in forms VII and IV of the Lightsaber but may have had experience using all seven at once making him a deadly opponent ' Wiz: Sidious can also dual wield when he needs to and is shown to being able to keep up with combatants much younger than he is Palpatine was also adapt in Force imbued martieux arts which enabled him to snap necks and spines with his bare fists 'Boomstick: Sidious Ultimate Mastery is with the Force With it he can throw Massive Senate Pods and chuck them at foes easily and toss enemies around and use Mind tricks and control Medi clorians ' Wiz: Palpatine's speed was also extremely advanced he was described in his duel with Master Windu as fading in and out of existence in between strikes 'Boomstick: Sidious could also heal his wounds with the force and also utilise Force lightning which was so powerful it could literally fry foes upon impact ' Wiz: Sidious can also come up with master plans that often lead to his success in a fight 'Boomstick: Sidious has defeated Yoda , killed Mace Windu , dozens of Jedi and defeated the Maul brothers on his own and gave Starkiller a hard time ' Wiz: But Sidious is extremely overconfident in himself because of his plans success and this leaves him open to attack and Sidious can be overwhelmed by powerful force blasts '''Boomstick: But Sidious mastery of the Dark arts and intelligent mind makes him a powerful foe to face Darth Sidious: Now young Skywalker you will Die! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Sidious was mediatating in his throne room with Bowser Jr. lying chained up in a cage beside him Sidious: Don't cry you Turtle we will take Great care of you ! Suddenly Darth Vader bursts into the throne room panting for breath Darth Vader: My Master The Koopa King has invaded the Death Star he is angry that you've captured his son and is coming this way would you like me to dispatch him Sidious: No Vader I will face him alone you take a squad of stormtroopers and dispatch his troops Vader: Yes My master Sidious continues mediating for a few minutes until he hears banging a the door and Bowser bursts into the throne room Bowser: Sidious you've taken my son and now your going to pay for it Sidious: Ha you mock me Bowser Bowser: Give him back or else Sidious: Or else what Bowser: I'll have to destroy you Sidious: We'll see about that Sidious draws his Lightsaber and activates it bowser stands in a defensive position ready to battle Fight!! Sidious leaps at Bowser and tries to stab him but Bowser Dodges and slashes him with his claws Sidious then shoves Bowser back with the force into a wall Bowser quickly recovers and runs towards Sidious who throws some crates at Bowser who is hit by them by but shrugs off the blows and chucks the crate at Sidious who leaps over it and into the air where Bowser knocks him aside and bellyflops him to the ground Sidious recovers quickly slashes Bowser across the shoulder with his Lightsaber and kicks him in the gut knocking him back Bowser Bowser then attempts to use the Bowser Bomb on him but Sidious grabs him with the force and knocks him into the ceiling Sidious: Pathetic you are no match for me Bowser: We'll see about that Bowser manages to grab onto a walkway and pull himself onto it while Sidious leaps onto it and points his Lightsaber at his foe and lunges for Bowser but he dodges and punches Palpatine who tries to slash Bowser but dodges Sidious then flips over kicking Bowser Bowser is knocked back Sidious throws his lightsaber at Bowser who curls up in his shell two of his spikes are cut off and Bowser barrages into Sidious with his shell knocking him off the balcony Bowser: Whose pathetic now Give me my son Palapatine or you die Sidious lands on the ground and throws an explosive canister at the balcony Sidious: No Bowser you will die ! Bowser is knocked off the balcony by the explosion and Sidious starts rapidly punching and kicking him cracking ribs but then Bowser shoots two fireballs in Sidious's face damaging him the two then hit the ground with a thud Sidious: Enough You don't know the power of the Dark Side Sidious leaps back up and pulls out a second Lightsaber and activates both then tries to kill Bowser who dodges most of the blows but Sidious force chokes him Bowser: Uggh No No Sidious continues strangling Bowser while Bowser uses his telekinesis and throws a crate at Sidious forcing him to end his Force choke Bowser gasps for breath and leaps towards Sidious and bites his arm causing him to drop one of his Lightsabers which Boswer grabs Bowser: Looks like we're even now Sidious Sidious: You are no match for me Sidious lunges at Bowser with his Lightsaber but Bowser blocks it and counters Sidious's lightsaber hammering it with strong blows and slashing Sidious across the knee Sidious groans and starts attacking Bowser and the two continue duelling Sidious: Taste Force lightning Bowser Sidious launches a barrage of Force lightening at Bowser and the Lightsaber is knocked out of his hand by the Force of it Bowser's skin begins to show burn marks as he roars in pain Sidious cackles and launch more lightning at Bowser but Bowser shoots a fireball at Sidious forcing him to end his attack and knocks into Sidious with his shell knocking him aside but Sidious then chops off Bowser's hand Bowser: Uggh Ahh you'll pay for that Sidious then grabs Bowser with the force and slams him into the ground with the force several times Bowser: Enough time to end this ! Bowser transformes into Giga Bowser and punches Sidious Sidious: What .. Giga Bowser slashes Sidious grabs him and rips him apart Sidious: Ahh Uggh I'm not finished Sidious's dead body falls to the floor Bowser walks towards Bowser Jr. and opens the cage Bowser Jr: Daddy you came Bowser: Don't worry son your safe no.. Sidious: No your finished Bowser I may have lost my body but now I'm more powerful than ever I am the Dark Side Sidious's spirt appears and tries to possess Bowser Sidious: Succumb to your Fear Bowser: No.. Get out of my mind!! Bowser then expels Sidious from his mind and launches a barrage of fire at Sidious destroying his spirt Sidious: Nooo Ahh! Sidious's spirt is destroyed and Bowser transforms back to normal Bowser: Let's go son Bowser Jr: Ok Daddy K.O! Results Boomstick: Oh okay I did not expect that to happen!! Wiz: This battle was very close as EU Sidious has accomplished some ridiculous feats that rival that of the Koopa king by such as defeating Yoda Boomstick: Sidious may have held the advantage in speed, agility , experience and intelligence but Bowser wasn't far behind in those categories ''' Wiz: Also Bowser was clearly stronger and surpassed Sidious in Arsenal and his Fire was able to deal a lot of damage to him '''Boomstick: But Wiz Sidious's Sith Lightning has been known to fry Opponents how come it didn't kill Bowser Wiz: Well Boomstick Bowser is extremely durable and has survived being knocked to the moon by Daisy so he could easily handle Palpatine's Lightning long enough to launch a counter attack Boomstick: Also Wiz Bowser always loses to Mario and Sidious's took over the entire Galaxy without his plans being foiled so he should have beaten him Wiz: Well many of Sidious's most ridiculous feats and plans have taken decades to plan and put into motion something he couldn't do off the bat and while Sidious destroyed an entire enemy fleet with his Lightning this took an immense amount of time and concentration so he couldn't pull it off in his battle with Bowser also Bowser is much more powerful than Mario and is only beaten because Mario uses his environment against him Boomstick: Also Sidious's stamina is limited as he is over 86 years old so he could only attack Bowser with his fast strikes for only so long and Bowser is also about five decades younger than him so his Stamina is unlimited and could overwhelm him this was similar to his battle with Starkiller ''' Wiz: Also Sidious had no way of countering Giga Bowser and was helpless against it leading to his physical bodies destruction and he couldn't possess Bowser as Bowser has had training in Dark magic so he would know how to counter it and Sidious can only possess weak minded beings such as clones or babies but not strong willed people '''Boomstick: Looks like Sidious was forced to accept defeat ! Wiz: The Winner is Bowser''' ''' Advantages and Disadvantages Bowser: Winner + Was Stronger + Had slightly more of an arsenal + Had more stamina + Was more durable + Training in sorcery allowed him to resist Sidious's possession - Was as fast or agile - Wasn't as intelligent - Had less experience - Didn't have anything to counter Sidious's Lightsaber Darth Sidious: Loser + Was faster and more agile + Had more experience + Was more intelligent + Had the better tech - Wasn't as Strong - Didn't have as much of an arsenal - Didn't have as much stamina - Soul possession didn't work on Bowser How many stars would you rate this battle (Bowser VS Darth Sidious)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Mario vs Star Wars themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Knight vs Dragon' themed Death Battles